Special
by hello.world.im.fangirl
Summary: Story 3 of Week 1 of my 4 weeks of Ficmas 2014! Levy thinks a great thought after Christmas, which lightens all of the dragonslayer mates. Also a bit of wise woman Wendy. ONE CURSE WORD


Me: Ho shizzle I'm late! I was relaxing, reading some Jelsa cuz I might have that as my fourth or fifth fanfic, depending on if you readers want four straight Fairy Tail fanfics! Anyways, story time!

I OWN NOTHING  
Also, in response to all the story alert notifs I'm getting, I really want you guys to know that I'm writing 25 oneshots, not 25 chapters. I appreciate the notion, but there will be no omake or second part! Luv ya doe

* * *

Special

Levy gently blew into her palms and slipped on her burnt orange (now my fave shade of orange) wristlets. The air was chilly in front of Fairy Hills. As she waited, Lisanna left the building, wearing a light gray trenchcoat and matching raspberry gloves, hat, and scarf. "Sorry we took so long, Kinana and Lucy were trying on clothes the instant they realized they wore the same size."

"I'm the only one who doesn't have that type of an excuse," Levy pouted childishly, but the pout was almost instantly a wicked grin. Who could stay angry for long anyways, it being Christmas? The rest of the girls, that I, Wendy, Lucy, Kinana, and Yukino, slowly filed out of the building and the five began their journey to the guild hall

These five girls shared one common trait: they all either were a dragonslayer (Wendy) or was in a relationship with a dragonslayer. Lucy was with Natsu (aka the ship that was even before time itself) , Levy was with Gajeel, Yukino with Sting, and Lisanna with Laxus (aka my fave crack ship). They understood the ups and downs of being or being with a dragonslayer (ups being their cuteness and downs being dragon heat), so they stuck together.

The snow (glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen… LET IT GO, LET IT GOOOO!) crunched under Levy's feet like hard-packed glitter. Today was Christmas, and she personally couldn't wait for Gajeel to open his present. It was quite special and took her forever and a half to make. Lisanna was chatting excitedly to Kinana bout the eggnog in Hargeon, and the script mage smiled at her perkiness.

X X X

Under the tree lay many bags, each with a brightly glowing name atop. In each bag was a large variety of presents; Levy would know, she helped put them together. The guild hall was a cheerful mess of noise and laughter. Christmas carols blasted in the speakers, barely heard over the cheers of guild girls and boys. People already held many of the bags, so even holding a bag for a person coming late. Levy lifted her's with ease, throwing it over her bare shoulder. Now without her outerwear, she wore a strapless, backless dress with a cinched waist. It was a brilliant Santa-worthy red, and had the white fluff around the hem as such. She also wore bright red heeled boots with white pom-poms hanging from the top. The Santa hat headband adorning her light blue hair tied the whole Santa outfit together. The clock chimed seven times, and the guild was silent. The carols were dramatically lowered to almost a whisper, and then Makarov spoke.

"Merry Christmas, children!" he cheered. The crowd cheered back just as loudly. "Ok, settle down now. I hope you have a wondrous Christmas, and I hold you all very close to my heart. You may open your presents!" The carols were blasting again, and the guild was about three times as loud as the mages tore open their gifts. Levy, of course, got a plethora of books, and even a new bookcase from Freed. She smiled at the new book smell, and then she touched the last present. It was a box finely wrapped in thinly hammered iron, a matching bow on top. She unwrapped the gift gently, saving the wrapping as a quick snack for her mate. And yes, the gift was from Gajeel. Who else would wrap the present in iron? Her grin widened when she saw the wooden box, but tears nearly left her eyes when she saw the present. It looked like a wand, with a dragon's head crafted of iron strips at the hilt. It shone brightly, and was light and well-balanced. It was much nicer than the quill she used to use for her script magic. The one that broke a couple months back… he didn't… just to try, she channeled her magic through the iron. The wand hummed pleasantly. She then traced out the word 'light' in the air. Thw word flowed smoothly, and glimmered in her signature color, orange. _Oh_, she grinned, _this is nice_. She glanced up, trying to spot her wild-haired man. Of course he was munching on a fork, a Santa hat perching haphazardly on his head. Wait, a Santa hat? As she peered a little further up, she saw Juvia and Lisanna giving out Santa hats, Lisanna kissing Laxus softly while decking him out in Christmas gear (guess who my favorite ship is?) Around the youngest Strauss's neck were Laxus's old headphone, his gift to her. Levy walked up to her slayer, beginning to think a deep thought.

X X X

The Christmas parties were over, and the girls were toying with their gifts in Levy's room. Lucy had gotten a scarf identical to Natsu's, Wendy got a dark blue necklace from Romeo, Kinana got a bracelet from a certain snakey someone that looked like a snake eating itself, and Yukino, back from Sabertooth's equally intense bash, was hugging a Lector plushie. As they all played around with their gifts and ate the rest of the party food, Levy finally spoke.

"Why do they hold us so high?" Everyone stopped, and Wendy smiled a smile too old for her sixteen years. It was a smile of knowing.

"Because," she replied, "they believe us special."

"What do you mean?" Yukino asked.

"When a dragonslayer finds their mate, everything feels different, and I should know. Their hearts beat not for one, but two. There are two priorities when it comes to safety, and trust me, you guys come first. You're put on a pedestal because you are special, before life itself. This is all coming from a fellow dragonslayer with a mate, too." The girls were silent for a moment, but then smiles grew wide and bright. They all held even more love and respect for their dragonslayers. Even if they thought themselves imperfect, unworthy, straight up fuck ups, the dragonslayers managed to think them special. Kinda like the way they held their mates.

* * *

Me: That was weak. My fanfic game is weak. I' sorry. I tried. It was weird, but I'm proud enough. I hope you liked, so please R&amp;R, and please don't follow this story, it is a oneshot. Luv ya, and see you tomorrow, I have school. Jesus Christ my back hurts.


End file.
